


Back to Black

by galaxhyun



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Idols, Loving porn, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, cute sex, those fucking Fear promotion shirts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 06:10:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20810366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxhyun/pseuds/galaxhyun
Summary: Black shirts fuck this boys' minds





	Back to Black

**Author's Note:**

> this was literally inspired by the shirts these two idiots wore for [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f0lqWxXbB_E) Fear performance, so like, blame them? i haven't written smut in literally years so this probs sucks, my best friends and the amazing [queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brunettelovegood/pseuds/brunettelovegood) who read this for me and told me it didn't suck. i think i corrected every typo but you never know with me lol  
enjoy (/^▽^)/

Mingyu inhales deeply, trying with all his heart not to turn around, which doesn’t help at all, giving the fact he’s facing a mirror.

His make up and hair are almost entirely done so he’s able to catch a glance of all his bandmate. Junhui is wearing a lace-up shirt that’s about to make Wonwoo lose his fucking mind, even if the later is rocking a lace choker that most like will earn him the same reaction from the Chinese boy.

However, the only Chinese boy fogging all of Mingyu’s mind is Minghao, whose shirt makes him watch to die. It’s barely black, considering there’s barely any fabric to be any color. The only skin that is actually covered is the other’s neck but doesn’t help _at all_, redirecting all of the taller’s attention to his chest. The thing is translucent, letting little for the imagination.

Minghao is the most beautiful boy Mingyu has ever seen, they both know that. On the other hand, Minghao calls Mingyu ‘gorgeous’ every chance he gets so at least they’re aware it’s mutual. 

Still, no matter how mutual it is, getting this incredible of a hard on just by looking at the red haired can’t be something that appealing for him and Mingyu closes his legs, trying his best not to show it. 

Wonwoo takes a sit by his side, smiling towards him but it’s painful and the younger laughs, knowing he’s not the only now hiding his hard dick.

“I want to die,” his best friend says.

Mingyu laughs so he doesn’t cry. “Yeah, me too.”

Wonwoo eyes Jun through the mirror. The two Chinese members are talking about something and when Minghao gets his red locks out of his face, he **really **wants to die.

“How can he be so…” Wonwoo trails off, probably finding a perfect word to describe how the other looks on his eyes. The light haired sighs, there’s no words, he has been trying for almost 6 years. 

Of course, Minghao catches his disparate glance and shallows, letting him know that, probably, his lace vest is having the same effect as his friend’s translucent one. The stare at each other for what feels like hours and when the shorter boy bites his lips, Mingyu makes a decision. 

As they’re walking out the room and towards the stage, he stands next to Minghao, way closer that he needs to, and when their manager walks out, he grabs the other’s ass, gaining a yelp, half surprised, half horny. He smiles to himself, definitely the same effect. 

The stage passes on a blur but, of course, he feels tempted to eye sideways towards his friend. He knows how incredibly hot and sensual the dance is and he’s been holding it for over two months, staring at Minghao move his hips everyday on the practice room. The other has done lots of those deliberately, probably to see if he could drive Mingyu off the edge but the slightly older had hold onto the bit of sanity and self control he had, not wanting to disappoint his hyungs (the three oldest members had sat down the four of them down and gave them a lecture about dating within the group and how much that could fuck everything up) but a man can resist **so much**.

By this point, he’s sure all of them are done for. Jun has been looking at Wonwoo like he wants to eat him since promotion started and Minghao on that fucking shirt has proven to be all he can take. 

He barely manages to wait until they’re back on the dressing room to shove Minghao on a bathroom stall. The younger looks stunned but doesn’t protest at all, his eyes focused on Mingyu’s chest.

The red haired exhales and he officially thinks _fuck it._

They lips meet halfway through, meaning they both had the same idea. It feels way better that he had imagine it will, Minghao’s lip a little rough but incredibly warm. For a few seconds, none of them move, both too shocked by the fact they’re actually kissing, but Minghao is able to put himself together first, moving his face a little sideways so their noses aren’t bopping anymore. It’s a bit awkward but just as hot and when Mingyu finally snaps out of it, he grabs the other by the hips, pulling him closer and earning himself another yelp, this one way more horny than the previous one. He takes that as a sign to slide his tongue inside the shorter boy and the latter whimpers, knees weak, which, of course, mirror themselves on Mingyu.

“I’ve been waiting all day to do that,” the older whispers on the other’s mouth, placing a kiss on his jaw automatically after. 

Minghao giggles his sweet giggle mixed with grunts at every kiss. “That shirt was driving me crazy.”

Mingyu groans, remembering the stupid piece of clothing and thugs at his friend’s blazer until it’s gone, finally being able to stare all he wants. The shirt is a little big for Minghao but it outlines his body anyway, losing itself inside the lightly high waited pants. The though of the red haired on nothing **but** that shirt runs straight to Mingyu’s dick and it must show, because Minghao tugs him from the neck of his own shirt and traps his lips on another kiss, less awkward but way messier, both of them slowly losing the ability to think clearly (or at all). When he bites on the older’s bottom lips, Mingyu is just able to shallow down a loud moan.

“God,” he mumbles, panting. “I want to touch you, I’ve been wanting to for so long. God, Minghao, that stupid shirt, it’s to much for my stupid brain.”

Minghao whimpers again at this, his hips inching forwards and, giving the fact they’re on a tiny bathroom stall, that ends on their very hard dicks rubbing together. This time, there’s nothing that can stop that loud moan. Mingyu is going crazy, with good reason, and he doesn’t even consider the consequences of all this, popping the other’s button open and sliding his hand inside the pants. They’re all wearing incredibly thin underwear because everything else shows on these trousers, and he reminds himself to hug their stylish later.

The shorter’s shaft is thinner and longer than his own so it takes a few tentative stokes to get used to it but, when he feels comfortable, he moves more eagerly, stroking slowly and passing a finger over the head. Minghao is extremely sensible and he’s reduced to whimper and cries in seconds, aching forwards towards the other’s hand. The sound run straight to his own cock and, before he can consider it better, he uses his free hand to pull down his pants and boxers first and the other’s later until they rest on the floor. Now, more than ever, he’s **so** thankful for his huge ass hands, because one is enough to grab both of their dicks and slide them together. 

“Fuck,” Minghao says in mandarin, his eyes growing, and he launches forwards, biting on the other’s lip. “Fuck, Mingyu, it’s feels amazing,” he’s mixing languages and he’s remembers to thank Jun for his mandarin lessons later too.

A deep groan escapes his dry throat. “You make me lose my mind.”

That earns him another moan and deep kiss from his friend, whose tongue makes an ever bigger mess out of him. Accelerating his pacing, he pushes Minghao against the door, making a very loud sound but not caring at all, using one of his legs to press the other’s against it and moving even closer. The air it heavy and lusty, filled with all the _erotic_ sounds Minghao is making, Mingyu’s way too focused on the latter’s neck to make any kind of sound.

“Ming-ah-mingyu,” his voice is so breathless, the taller could have come right then. “I’m **really** close,” he emphasize the word with a hip thrust.

Always happy to please, Mingyu fastens his pace again, driving both of them towards their climax. Minghao comes first, the beginning of the other’s name on his lips mixed with the heat of his come and he’s done, grunting on a deep voice.

He rests his forehead on the shorter’s shoulder, trying to catch his breathe. 

“How long do you think we’ve been here?” Minghao is also still panting, radiant smile on his face (which makes Mingyu’s stomach flip up side down just as much as touching him did a minute ago).

“Not that long, I guess” he wonders. “Jeonghan doesn’t give a fuck, he’d have come banging on the door for us.”

Laughing, the red haired places a hand on top on his light locks. “You’re right but we should probably go before he does, indeed, comes banging at the door,” they manage to untangle themselves and, with a small lip bite, the younger add. “Come to my room tonight?”

He nods with a shiny smile of his own, never happier than Minghao has his own room. 

Seungcheol gave them a slightly disappointed look but shrugged while Joshua rolled his eyes and Jeonghan pressed fingers to his temple. None of them said anything and that was that.

Mingyu knows Jihoon gives exactly 0 fucks who he fucks but, still, he waits until the other is inside his bed covers to sneak out. 

The hallways are almost empty but he almost bumps into Wonwoo when the other opens his own door, wearing sweatpants and a light t-shirt. They nod at each other, not sharing a word, and he can see the older walking to the nearest bathroom. His way upstairs is exciting and when he knocks on Minghao’s door, his heart is racing.

Oh, for fuck sake. 

The red haired hasn’t change, wearing his shirt again and smirks towards the other’s open mouth. “Did you say something about liking it?”

Mingyu kicks the door close, gabbing the other by the waits and crashing their lips together for who knows what time that day. Their other kisses have nothing against this one, hungrier and hornier, both aware of how thick the walls are and how much time they have now, not having to rush anything but tired of waiting. 

As the younger’s knees bumps against the bed, he brings both of them down, smashing their forehead together but there’s no pain, they’re way to turned on to feel pain right now. 

Mingyu waits no time getting ride of Minghao’s bottoms and boxers, leaving him on nothing but his translucent shirt. He breaks the kiss reluctantly, making his friend groan in annoyance.

“I want to see you,” he says and, blushing a little, the shorter complies. He’s lying on the bed, inhaling heavily and looking red all over. His lips are shallowed from all the kissing and his long legs and his dick in full display. Mingyu really has never seen anything more incredible on his whole life. “You’re so hot, Minghao, fuck, you’re going to be the end of me.”

The younger passes his tongue over his lips before resting his body on his knees, still blushing a bit but visibly more confident, grabs Mingyu by the collar and whispers on his ear. “Maybe I want to, _hyung.”_

It almost make the taller come untouched. They’d had a talk about kinks and turns ons not that long ago and he had reluctantly admitted the though of his partner calling him such thing exited him a little (he had downplayed how much). Minghao is, technically, younger than him but they were born the same year and, on their group, that means he has never address Mingyu that way before, not even back on trainee days when they barely knew each other. Inhaling deeply, he tries to make his mind work, moving his brain and trying to remember that night.

Ah, yeah.

Pushing the red haired slightly on top of the bed, Mingyu travels down without a warning, placing kissed on his inner tight and, after some whimpering, the perineum, immediately looking up to see if he hasn’t make Minghao uncomfortable. The shorter looks _recked_, his hair a mess, his lip practically bleeding from all the biting in attempt of keeping his sounds to himself. Placing a kiss on the the other’s lower stomach, he smiles.

“Don’t, I really want to hear you,” and, afraid he sounds too demanding, he adds, “please.”

The red haired nods, realizing his lip and taking in a shaky breathe. Mingyu moves back even lower, nibbling and sucking and kissing. He knows he can’t leave marks on any visible spots but knowing he can on a place only he’s allowed to see drives him crazy. 

Minghao isn’t just sensible, he’s vocal as fuck. Mingyu does’t knows if he’s crying or groaning but he doesn’t really care, sure that they all come from pleasure. Grabbing the younger’s balls and making him almost scream _‘MINGYU!’, _he sucks him whole, the head of the other’s groin reaching the back of his throat. He’s never really had a gag reflex so he does it again.

“_Fuckfuckfuck,” _Minghao chants in mandarin, entirely lost by this point. 

(‘Oral sex,’ Minghao had said that time with a shrug, ‘I love it.’)

So he sucks more, sliding his tongue all the way up the other’s length but focusing it on the head, swirling it and earning another deep moan of his name. Moving his hand up to cover with it everything he can’t reach with his mouth, he keep going until the red haired pulls his hair up, making him drop his dick with an obscene ‘pop’.

“I-“ he breaths slowly, trying to find enough air to speak. “What- you- sex?”

It’s coherent enough and Mingyu smiles, passing his finger on the other’s cheek. “Just if you want”

The red haired nods. “Of course.”

Now, is his turn to inhale deeply. “What do you want?”

“I want you to fuck me,” he says in korean and he should be surprised he knows how to say such think but his mind can’t think of anything but Minghao’s words again and again, trying to find enough clarity to kiss him. And, somehow, he does, moving both of them back down to the mattress. Their kisses are way more gentle and he knows the shorter is trying to show him that this isn’t just a one night stand, that he cares for him and that this is important. The taller answers the same way, trying to get the same message across.

Minghao’s soft hands slide beneath his t-shirt, pulling it up slowly, and the back down towards his left nipple, passing his finger on top of it and making him yelp. There’s a smirk and the younger does it again, with more determination this time, and now Mingyu is the one reduced to whimpers, trying with all his strength to keep his knees steady so he doesn’t drop all his weigh on his friend.

When the other’s hands reach his sweatpants’ waist and he pulls them off, his hand brushes against Mingyu’s erection and he groans slowly. 

“Can I touch you?” the red haired mumbles on his ears and Mingyu just nods eagerly, wanting nothing more right now.

He didn’t even put underwear and Minghao seems happy about that, grabbing his cock with his slender fingers. “You’re huge, fuck,” he’s mixing languages again and Mingyu guesses than when he’s too horny, he can’t bother to keep to his second language. If he was a bit more fluent on mandarin, the taller would tell him to speak on it if it’s easier but, today, he really wants to know what’s going through the Minghao’s mind. 

His hand starts moving and Mingyu sees starts. Touching himself felt nice and he had been touched before but **nothing** could compare with how the other boy is making him feel. He has high endurance but he’ll come quickly if the younger keeps at it.

“Hao,” he says on the deepest boys he’s even spoken on. “You feel so fucking good, I’m going to come really fast if you don’t spot.”

Minghao smiles and nods, removing his hand and opening his drawer, not moving his eyes away from the other, and grabbing both lube and condoms blindly. Mingyu cocks his eyebrows and the other shrugs. “I’ve been waiting for you to bang on my door and fucking me for a long time, I guessed I should be prepared.”

Mingyu laughs but his dick grows even bigger, knowing his friends has been wanting his that badly when he felt the same.

He grabs the rubber and waits, watching Minghao pop open the bottle, biting his lips and decided that talking is always better than not talking. “Can I do it?”

Even more lust flashes over the other’s eyes and he nods. “Yeah, yeah, _please.”_

Minghao likes begging and Mingyu is discovering he himself likes that **a lot**.

Grabbing the bottle as well, he puts a little on his index finger and wonders how he should do it. They’ve always been able to communicate without saying anything so the younger parts his legs at the same time he throws his reminding piece of clothing he has over his head. Shallowing, the taller rest the lubed finger on his entrance.

“Tell me if I do something wrong of if you want me to stop,” the younger nods again and he pushes in slowly.

It’s thigh and hot and only the thought of having such thing around his groin makes him moan. Still, he’s careful, pushing in as softly as he can and waiting. Minghao looks him with so much adoration he’s about to cry. Another little affirmative head movement and he moves his finger in and out.

“Okay, you can add another one but, um, put some more lube please.” So Mingyu does, just as softly as the first one but a little less slow. “Open them in scissor motion.”

He’s scared of hurting his partner but he trust Minghao knows about this way more than he does so he follows the younger’s orders. He can somehow feel him loosening up a little so he guess is working. As lost on his lust as he is, his mind is entirely clear, Minghao’s enjoyment and his well being as his top priority.

When he brushes the walnut size gland inside his ass, Minghao practically screams. He knows what he hit and he can’t wait to hit it with other part of his body. So, when the red haired pants for a third finger, he adds it a little less patient but still careful. By this point, Minghao looks so sexy Mingyu is sure he isn’t going to last long.

“I’m ready,” his voice is almost unrecognizable, “hyung,” he adds with a smirk and the little bit of the taller’s sanity leaves him.

He puts the condom on smoothly but quickly, covering it on lubricant, and presses himself at Minghao’s entrance. They share a look that says so much without saying and Mingyu slides right in, just as moderated as he’s been doing his finger but it takes **so much more **mental strength, his mind urging him to slam inside the warmth.

Minghao sighs and moans, closing his eyes. The feeling, the view, everything is so much the older boy is glad he’s staying still because he’s sure that, if he moves right now, he’s done.

After some infinite second, Minghao nods once more. “Mingyu, you’re so huge.”

His stupid man ego grows on his chest and he pulls out slowly just to push in just as slowly. It’s torture anda blessing to not be able to go any faster. The heat and the clenching are surreal and, now that he’s tried it, Mingyu is sure he’s never going to get tired of being inside Minghao.

The other groans louder and louder until Mingyu loses his mind completely. “Can I go a little faster?” he’s surprised he’s able to voice anything other than ‘shit’ and ‘minghao’.

The red haired whimpers. “_Please, please.”_

So, okay, that’s all he needs. His thrust grown in pace and he’s unable to form a coherent thought outside of how fucking amazing the younger’s ass feels. 

He hit’s Minghao prostate and it feel better. “Mingyu-ge, fuckfuckfuckfuck, please, please,” Minghao’s broken voice sound even better in mandarin but he knows that, if he wants something, he has to ask in korean. “_Please_ _fuck me har-harder,_ _please_,” 

Mingyu tried but he can’t go that much harder without hitting his partner really hard on the hip bones and he’s afraid that if he repositions himself, he’ll miss the angle, so he does what he can. “Minghao, fuck,” he’s chinese is shit most days but today is really taking his all. “You feel so good, so, _so good.”_

The other moans at that, picking Mingyu’s hand and placing it on his dick. He takes the hit, grabbing it and finding a pace with his trusts. If feels amazing and he’s really close when he feels Minghao clenching around him and groaning his name, ruining it for the rest of his life because it’ll **never** sound better.

A few more trusts do the job and he’s coming harder than he’s ever come on his life, panting and dropping onto of the other.

Minghao pats his hair, laughing softly. They stay like that for a few moments before Mingyu pulls out, tying the plastic rubber, throwing it on the floor and stretching for some tissues, cleaning both of them as carefully as he can. The red haired smiles at this and, once he’s done, urges for him to drop right on him again.

Resting his face on the younger’s chest, Mingyu smiles. “You’re so gorgeous,” he whispers in mandarin.

“You’re gorgeous too,” Minghao reciprocates in korean, sleepy smile making it even sweeter.

He’s awake, listening to his friend’s heartbeat, when the door slams open, startling both of them and waking Minghao on a way less subtle way he intended. 

Jeonghan is standing the, arms crossed over his chest, still wearing his pajamas.

“Looks like everyone had a god night, mmh?” he doesn’t look mad and both boys laugh

“Everyone?” Minghao wonders, moving up and placing a soft kiss on the other’s head, making his smile grown bigger.

The oldest shrugs. “Let’s just say Seungcheol and Joshua found the 96 line on way least suitable for work positions I found you.”

Their lock eyes. That means Wonwoo and Jun had finally gave in but Jihoon and Soonyoung? Apparently they were better at hiding their emotion that the rest of them.

Mingyu smirks. “We can go at it, if you want.”

Their bandmate slams the door, shut this time and they both laugh.

“So, what are you waiting?” Minghao says before kissing him.

An Ode is now officially Mingyu’s favorite album, he thinks, before deepening the kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> in case you don't hate me after this, here's my [twitter](https://twitter.com/galaxhyun)


End file.
